I Simply Wonder
by Yuichan1120
Summary: Natsu wonders how it felt to kiss someone and Lucy was there to answer that .. :)
1. Chapter 1

**I Simply Wonder **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. This is a fan fiction.

"It's my very first time posting here. It's also my first fan fic. Hope you like it. No bad comments please. c:"- megumi1120

Another day has gone by in the Kingdom of Fiore. The wind was blowing softly that day. The weather was at its finest. The sky was blue and no hint of rain was found. It was a perfect day.

"A perfect day for a mission, right Natsu?" asked Lucy to her friend who seems not himself that day.

Natsu was just sitting down. Sinking into his thoughts. He was looking at nothingness. He was so into what he was thinking that he didn't hear what Lucy was saying. Not being paid attention to, Lucy grabbed the dragon slayer's scarf.

"What did you do that for?" he asked to his rather annoyed blonde teammate.

"I was asking you what you were thinking. You've been like that for quite awhile. What's bothering you?" she asked with curiosity.

He looked at her while he was down on the floor. He stared at her for some time then finally spoke,

"I wonder how—"before he could finish his statement, Gray came slamming the doors of fairy tail open.

He came to tell them about a request sent by Master Bob of Blue Pegasus. It was not a formal request but it told them to come to the beach that very moment. In the very end was a rather very small note that said it was not a request but an invitation to Master Bob's birthday party. By hearing this, everyone at Fairy Tail hurried to get their swim wear and everything else.

Even Lucy was so excited that she forgot that she was asking Natsu something. She left to fetch her swimsuit. She asked Happy to accompany her. Natsu on the other hand, forgot that he had to tell Lucy something. He was also so excited that he and Gray raced to the beach.

The sun shone up in the sky. The waves were calm. The beach was rented privately for that occasion. Everyone was in their swim wears. Everyone was having fun playing on the sands and others played beach volleyball. A few moments later, Hibiki Laytis gathered everybody for a treasure hunt. He held a few strings and anyone who held the same string on the end are partners. The prize was 50,000 jewels and exclusive tickets to the newly constructed resort of Master Bob.

Lucy was all smiles to be paired with Mira Jane. Natsu was with Hibiki Laytis who was disappointed that he was not paired with a woman. Gray was with Elfman, both were confident that they will win until they found out that Erza and Jellal were partners.

"There goes the prize money…" sobbed Lucy who hasn't paid her rent yet.

"Everyone is allowed to use their magic. You may take down any team that comes your way!" laughed Master Makarov who also made the rules up.

The countdown was starting. Natsu and Hibiki eyed each other. Hibiki communicated with him telepathically.

"Our only competition so far is just Erza and Jellal. We can win this Natsu"

"I got it Hibiki. I'll take them down and you find the treasure with Archive Magic"

Go! The signal was set. Everyone ran towards the jungle on the island. Erza and Jellal were already on the first base of the hunt. There they saw Eve, he gave them the second hint after they answered the riddle. They headed towards the left part of the island. Gray and Elfman were second to arrive. They found the riddle quite hard and threatened Eve to just let them pass. Just then, they fell down a hole. They were disqualified; threatening the person in charge of a post is against the rules.

Mirajane and Lucy answered it correctly and so did the others. Natsu also got through with the help of Hibiki's Archive Magic. Just then, the wind started to blow strongly. It seemed it was going to rain. It was unusual because it was just sunny by then. Mists and fog started to form. Mirajane and Lucy got separated. Natsu couldn't find Hibiki also.

Natsu was going down the road. His smelling senses were good enough to find him a friend amidst the fog. He reached out his hand to finally grab someone else's arm. Lucy screamed. She doesn't know who grabbed her. Because she struggled to get away, both of them fell to a 12 feet cliff. She didn't hear Natsu because of all her screaming. They were down the cliff, looking up to find the very thick fog.

The two of them decided to just wait till morning. Natsu was already tired from all of that has happened. He sat down minding his stomach. He was very hungry then. Lucy looked at him. She wanted to ask what was bothering him at that time. Natsu stood up, with no eye contact. There was silence. Natsu looked far beyond. He seriously said,

"I wanted to know how a kiss would feel. I mean, Juvia once kissed Gray and Erza with Jellal"

Another few seconds of awkward silence. He looked back to Lucy.

"Ye- yes?" she asked with her beat red face.

"Well. You see, a kiss Natsu is-"she was interrupted by Natsu who held onto her shoulders.

He went slowly closer to her. Before you know it, he kissed her.

Moments later, the fog disappeared. The rain also stopped. Lucy touched her lips. She couldn't believe Natsu kissed her. Natsu got back to his old cheery self and said,

"So that's what it felt like"

Lucy pulled out one of her celestial keys and summoned Scorpio. He ordered him to attack Natsu.

"Take this Natsu! That's what you get for doing that!"

Natsu ran and Lucy followed. Typical anime end to a romantic situation. They never knew that Erza saw them and also Jellal who hid in the bushes to spy on them.


	2. I DIDN'T MEAN TO

I Didn't Mean To

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. This is a fanfiction. This is also the 2nd chapter of my story "I SIMPLY WONDER" .. :)

Back in Fairy Tail after the get together in the beach, Erza and Jellal approached Natsu who was back to his normal self. He was with Happy when the two approached him. Erza was stern as always. She wanted to ask Natsu the reason why he kissed Lucy. She was so determined to ask him. She decided not to ask him so straight-forward. Jellal on the other hand had other ideas.

"Hey Natsu! What happened to you after the fog appeared?" she asked.

"And why did you ki-" Jellal would have added but he was punched squarely at the stomach by Erza.

"Well, I fell and-" before he could finish what he was about to say, Lucy came in.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. Natsu greeted her good morning. The celestial spirit mage simply walked away. She headed to the bar to talk to Mira Jane. Natsu was silent. Erza and Jellal were also surprised why Lucy acted that way. Happy changed the atmosphere and flew to talk to Lucy. She just smiled at him. Happy went back to Natsu. He could not understand why Lucy would not talk to them. Natsu looked down to the ground. He was at fault.

Erza then went to Lucy. Jellal wanted to follow her but she told him to stay put. Erza asked Lucy,

"Hey Lucy! Why so down this morning?"

"It's nothing Erza. I'm not feeling so good that's all"

Lucy looked behind her and saw Natsu talking to Lisanna. She had a very weird look on her face. She shook her head. She could not believe it- her heart was pounding so fast. She hated the feeling. Erza looked at her flushed expression. Erza then hit her hand on the table; she was in tears as she told Lucy,

"I know what you feel Lucy! Don't worry, I will help you. As the Fairy Queen Titania, I will make Natsu fall in love with you"

"Huh?" the confused celestial mage said.

"I don't want that right now Erza. I mean look at him…he's-" added Lucy.

"Don't feel sad Lucy! As a girl who is also in love, I will surely help you" she stated while holding Lucy near her armored chest.

Then, Juvia came in rushing to Gray with another bottle of her potions. She found this potion that will make the victim fall in love with the one they spent most of their time with. It can only work if they once had intense moments or feelings. To her dismay, Gray has just passed out. He drank so much rum thanks to Cana. Juvia's tears flooded the whole guild and accidentally dropped the potion that combined with her tears. Thus, affecting everyone. After her tears drained out, the guild members started to stand up.

Lucy looked at Natsu. Natsu glared at her and then,

"You scum dragon-slayer!" yelled the celestial mage.

"Oh yeah! You glared at me first sissy celestial mage!" countered the dragon slayer.

The two started fighting. On the middle of it all, Lisanna came to check on Natsu. Natsu blushed when he saw Lisanna. Natsu hugged Lisanna and just ticked the bomb out of Lucy. She slapped Natsu and took him outside. On the way, Natsu started cursing Lucy on why she took him away from Lisanna. The blonde simply blushed and kept dragging him on the road.

"Where are you taking me?" demanded an answer by the young dragon slayer.

"Shut up! If you whine once again, I'll put you on the train" stated the blonde celestial mage.

Natsu kept on cursing her more and more. She finally had enough and put him on the train. She had one of her celestial spirits tie Natsu on the train's roof. The train went its way and Natsu was up on the room, sick as can be.

"I'll get you for this Lucy!" screamed Natsu as he was about to barf.

"Serves him right" thought Lucy who was leaving the train station.

Moments after Lucy as about to go back to the guild, the potion wore off. She could not remember why she was at the train station. Suddenly, she heard an announcement that a train has stopped at a town about 2 miles from Magnolia.

"The train stopped due to a young man who was tied at the train's roof and is as sick as can be" stated the announcer.

Lucy remembered a part of what she did and immediately went to find Natsu. She rode a train going to that direction as well. On the way there, she found Natsu walking wobbly on the road back to Magnolia. Lucy saw him and just jumped out of the train.

"Don't do it Miss!" yelled one passenger.

"I'm doing this for a friend" she told him.

She landed safely. The people on the train saw her going to Natsu. Tears fell down from the elderly citizens on the train.

"Young love…"

Lucy reacted and yelled they were not lovers. Erza's tears also fell. She was the one driving the train.

"Go for it Lucy…"

Lucy helped out her rather wobbling friend who has just collapsed on the ground. He spoke to her,

"I'll get you for this later Lucy"

Tears fell down from the celestial mage's eyes. She apologized to Natsu. Natsu told her to just suck it up and help him get back to Magnolia. On the way back, Happy saw them together.

"You liiiiiike him" he teased Lucy.

"Shut up Feline!" countered the blonde.

"By the way Lucy, I'm sorry for _that_…" apologized Natsu.

"Don't sweat it" she said and smiled.

The next day, Lucy helped Juvia in the Fairy Tail library. She saw a book about the potion that Juvia had. She read that there was actually a fine print somewhere in the bottle that said,

"If the one who's affected already loves the other, the effect will be hate and vice versa" read Lucy.

She then remembered what happened to her and Natsu. She suddenly blushed. Juvia asked her what was wrong.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something" she said and saw Natsu's smile in her mind.


	3. NATSU: FEMME FATALE

**Femme Fatale**

Days after the potion incident, Lucy, together with Natsu and Happy once again went on another mission. The two walked down the road to Shriller Mansion. Lucy had the job description on her hand, she still could not get why Erza specifically gave them that request.

"You must take this mission Lucy, it will help in your rent" remembered Lucy who thought about what Erza said.

As they were nearing the mansion, Lucy felt chills running down her spine. Natsu also was crept out. The Mansion was dark; it was almost like a 17th century Gothic style residence. Lucy knocked on the door but no one seemed to answer. Natsu ran out of patience and almost burned down the door. Moments later, a man who had a very angelic face opened the door. He greeted the latter. He introduced himself,

"My name is Clyde Behrendt, I am the keeper of the Shriller Mansion"

Lucy blushed. The young man looked like a real live angel. Lucy stood speechless. Natsu on the other hand, wanted some answers regarding the request. It was stated that there was a very powerful wizard that was terrorizing the mansion. Clyde's brows crossed. He quickly came back with a very alluring smile. He invited the three to come in the mansion for a drink. As he headed to the kitchen, a young lady with the most beautiful blonde hair and green eyes came down the stairs. She greeted them and immediately ran to Lucy.

"You have to help me, you see-" before the young lady could finish her statement, Clyde came back and told her to go back upstairs.

Lucy was surprised and wanted to know what was really going on. With Lucy's growing curiosity, Clyde diverted her attention to the tea he offered them. Natsu, hungry from the journey ate and drank most of the food served on the table. Lucy drank the tea as well. Before she could go back to asking Clyde, she started to feel sleepy. She collapsed on the floor moments later. The last thing she saw was Clyde's grin. Natsu was also knocked out. Happy also fell asleep.

It was already six in the evening when Lucy woke up from whatever was in the tea. She realized that she was hand cuffed. Clyde came in with Happy. He threw the cat near Lucy's feet. Lucy yelled at him,

"Where's Natsu? Where did you take him?" demanded the blonde celestial mage.

Clyde came closer to her, he whispered as he held her chin,

"Y'know, I hate little girls spoiling my plan and what I loathe more are little boys who has the power to actually put a stop to my existence"

Lucy instantly knew that he planned to get rid of Natsu. Happy woke up a bit after Clyde took off. Happy helped Lucy escape and find Natsu. Lucy and Happy hurriedly went out to look for Natsu. The mansion looked like a maze. There was no way to get out of it. Lucy kept yelling Natsu's name. On one of the passages, Happy saw a light and told Lucy about it. They ran toward that very direction. They stumble upon the young lady they saw earlier. She told them that she was there to help them out. She led them to a very small room. Lucy then asked who she was,

"I am Chrysler Shriller"

"Eh? But you're a girl!" asked Lucy and Happy who were very much caught off surprise.

"That's why I asked you to come here! That jerk Clyde turned me into a woman!" cried and sobbed Chrysler.

"You see, Clyde Behrendt was one of my classmates from before. He had a very feminine look that we often mistook him for a girl. We called him names and called him *_okama._He has the power to turn men into women and make them do his will. I managed to come back to my senses when I saw a photo of me as a young man but I don't have magic to turn myself back" added the sobbing young lady/man.

Just then, the door slammed open. A busty young lady with pink hair came in. Lucy and Happy's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Natsu?"

"That's Natsumi to you" said the young lady/man.

"Good job Natsumi, you're my new favorite girl" stated Clyde.

Lucy turned from serious to her wacked out self when she realized that Happy was carrying a camera with him. Happy started to take pictures of Natsu.

"Why do you have thing at this time of crisis?" asked the blonde.

Natsu then threw a flame at Lucy. Lucy managed to dodge it. Clyde ordered Natsu to finish Lucy off. Lucy dodged it again with the help of Happy. She managed to summon one of her spirits but Taurus was no match for Natsu. Natsu/Natsumi managed to seduce him with his/her body. Lucy summoned Gemini and copied Natsu. Their powers were almost equal but Natsu still beat Gemini. Lucy's arm was injured due to Natsu's flames. Clyde ordered him to finish the duel, he was getting bored.

"Wait Natsu!" yelled Lucy.

"Lucy?" asked the pink-haired dragon slayer who stopped for a few moments.

One of the pictures that Happy took flew and made its way to Natsu's hands. The camera showed the original Natsu in a very unflattering outfit. This enraged Natsu. He finally realized that he was really a guy. He broke the spell and turned back into a young man. He finished Clyde off with a single Fist of the Fire Dragon. With Clyde's defeat, Mr. Shriller also went back to his original body. He gave them a large amount of reward. Lucy was very delighted to know that she'll be able to pay about 10 months of rent and still have enough to spend on what she wants.

On the way back to Magnolia, Lucy went over her backpack. She saw the camera that Happy used and some embarrassing pictures of Natsu. Natsu wanted to take a look but Lucy hid it away. He wouldn't give up.

"Lemme see Lucy!"

"No way! You'll burn them!"

"I won't I pro—mise?…" stated Natsu who just realized that he slipped that caused the both them to fall onto the ground- him on top of Lucy.

Passers-by started gossiping and Natsu and Lucy hurriedly stood back up. Lucy blushed and gave Natsu the camera.

"Here…" said the celestial mage- beat read.

"You should've given it to me earlier and sorry for that burn on your arm…" stated the dragon-slayer, avoiding the heavy atmosphere.

In one of the niches, Erza was using her binoculars. She then told Jellal who accompanied her,

"Told ya, it'll work…You're spells and projections are really good Jellal. By the way, where did you get the money?"

"Don't ask…" he said while a scene of Erza's opened drawers shown on his head.

END

_Vocabulary:_

_*Gay_

**^Thank you for reading. Please do leave a review. If you liked this story, please read my other story entitled, FAIRY TAIL: Lucy's FAIRY TALE, KYUUKETSUKI EXORCIST, AND SPICY ORANGE JUICE…^^**


End file.
